


更衣室爱情故事

by portgasdacelingyang



Category: SF9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdacelingyang/pseuds/portgasdacelingyang
Kudos: 4





	更衣室爱情故事

痒。  
很痒。金辉映心烦意乱。  
这种痒若是身体上的，挠挠也就罢了。但他是心痒，还是被无数次拨撩起来的巨痒。  
不是擦肩而过时被捏捏小指、挠挠手心，就是被装作自然地贴近隐秘地动手动脚。金辉映恼，但没有用，谁让动手的是个大魔王，是他相处多年的亲故。  
他和姜澯熙两个人相伴着一起走过几乎整个青春期。他们一起玩，一起闹，一起打机，一起练习，一起逛街，一起旅行。青春的躁动难以控制，他们两个小屁孩凑在一起，把情侣之间该做的、不该做的，几乎都全做了个遍。他们谁都没有言明，但都默许一切发展得理所当然。  
只是本垒打之后姜澯熙就放飞自我了。只要他睡足了觉精气神饱满，就开始随心所欲性骚扰金辉映。偏偏他生着一张无辜可爱的脸，即使偶尔被哥哥们或者工作人员发现，也只会认为他又在顽皮而已。  
金辉映烦，金辉映可烦了，每次都咬牙切齿地想着这次非把他办了不可，每次都被忙破头的现实击破。  
他们这次的特别舞台是粉丝们高票选出来的女装ver。金辉映顶着黑长直假发，穿着吊带连衣裙，生无可恋地靠在待机室的沙发上，看着眼前群魔乱舞的成员无语凝噎。姜澯熙扎着双丸子头，一身西式JK制服，本就倚在沙发上，见金辉映坐到另一头，立刻毫不客气地抬起腿叠在他大腿上。  
“怒那，双腿不要叉这么开哦，会走光的。”姜澯熙恶劣地取笑金辉映。金辉映刚想骂他，套着黑色长袜的脚却在此时不动声色地蹭了蹭他的要害。  
金辉映浑身僵硬，不自然地观察四周。好在成员和工作人员都因为新奇搞笑吵吵闹闹，没有人留意在沙发上躺尸的两个人。而这只脚的主人怕是正算准了这点，蹭过之后还曲起腿往上踩，灵活的脚趾擦过敏感点。  
“姜澯熙你要干嘛！”金辉映压低声音，瞪姜澯熙的眼睛几乎要喷出火。  
搞鬼的人故意挂着漫不尽心的笑，不轻不重地又蹭了一下才把脚放回：“哎，测试一下你是不是恋足癖嘛。”  
仿佛老天爷不给金辉映发火的机会似的，金辉映刚要发作，工作人员就拍拍手让他们准备准备要上场了。金辉映噌地站起来，踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒地走开，只留给姜澯熙一个长发飘飘的背影。  
他们在台上劲歌热舞完毕，粉丝们的应援声比以往更加热烈，只是下台时还夹杂着轻浮的口哨声。回后台的路上姜澯熙又贴到金辉映身边，拨撩着金辉映的长发，低低地笑着说怒那你跳起舞来更漂亮。金辉映又被激到了，气昏了头说这时候不应该喊哦尼吗？周围的成员都被金辉映杀敌八百自损一千的应答笑到了。金辉映又气又恼，尤其是在姜澯熙又偷偷摸他屁股的时候终于爆发了，拽着姜澯熙拐进更衣室。  
“姜澯熙！”金辉映咬牙切齿，把萝莉妹妹抵到墙上。萝莉妹妹并不害怕，眉眼弯弯地勾起手指挑大胸姐姐的下巴，被咬了一下才收回。  
“你最近是不是欠操啊姜澯熙！”金辉映看着眼前无辜眨眼的人气不打一处来。姜澯熙伸手按住金辉映的后脑，两张脸无比地贴近：“哦？小鸡鸡美女要在这里操我？”  
金辉映几乎暴怒了，泥他可以，说他小不行！他张口就想咬住这张气人的嘴，被一根食指抵开。“不行，一会还有采访呢。”  
金辉映抓住姜澯熙把他拖到更衣室的全身镜前，让他伸出双手按住镜子。  
“不是想被操吗？那你好好看清楚吧。”  
姜澯熙舔着嘴唇透过镜子看金辉映掀开他的裙子，扯开他的内裤。不得不说JK裙下面是一条丑丑的男士内裤还真挺让人阳痿的，两个人不约而同地腹诽。  
金辉映一只手套弄着姜澯熙的分身，另一只手伸进姜澯熙嘴里让他舔玩。濡湿了的手指从上面的嘴拔出，又插进下面的嘴。金辉映开拓几下，便急不可耐地掀开自己的裙子，把自己已经胀大分身也释放出来。他抬高姜澯熙的屁股，合紧姜澯熙的双腿，在姜澯熙的双腿间摩擦几下，把雪白的侧壁蹭得发红，才抵住穴口缓缓进去。  
炙热的宝剑收入鞘中，柔软的内壁含着他，几乎要让他沉入迷醉的温柔乡。只是金辉映穿着高跟鞋一个没站稳，崴了一下，为了不摔倒下意识地猛地一拉身前的人，他的分身一下顶到从未来过的深度。润滑不够姜澯熙本就忍得辛苦，这突如其来的一下更是痛得让他叫出声。  
外面的哥哥听到声响敲敲门问澯尼怎么啦有没有事？你俩在更衣室里这么久干嘛呢？  
金辉映恶意不搭腔非要让姜澯熙说话。姜澯熙深吸着气发挥演员素质回答说没事撞到头了，泳均说高跟鞋穿着不舒服要换一双，挑了半天也拿不定主意真烦人。  
好在姜澯熙本就讲话慢，哥哥们不疑有他，笑着说泳均就这样，你们快点，采访马上开始了。  
姜澯熙应答着，金辉映倒真觉得高跟鞋碍事，几下踢掉，调整姿势让姜澯熙坐在他身上，一边顶，一边举铁似地握住姜澯熙的腰上下抬。这个姿势顶入的深度让姜澯熙头晕目眩。他从没觉得如此充盈过，抽离时又无比地空虚。  
他恍惚着一瞄镜子里的画面更加让他精神刺激。他演过很多剧，也看过很多片，但他主演的爱情动作片赤裸裸地上演在他面前，这种视觉冲击再加上偷情的背德感，罪恶的快乐顺着四肢百骸带他飞向最顶峰。  
姜澯熙看着镜子里自己变得红扑扑的脸蛋，探到裙下磨蹭分身的手，身后卖力工作的长长头发的金辉映，意乱神迷没有焦点的眼睛，不敢在他脖颈留下痕迹只好咬着他衣服的嘴，还有他们分分合合的交媾处。  
姜澯熙突然觉得有点好笑。他咳了一声引起金辉映的注意，注视着金辉映的眼睛含情脉脉地说：“真的好像被大姐姐操哦。”  
下一秒他的乳尖被人狠狠地掐了一下，姜澯熙吃痛地嘶了一下。金辉映不再追求深度，只对着姜澯熙的腺体猛冲。姜澯熙可受不了这刺激了，没多几下便有些狼狈地抽搐着射在自己手上。金辉映再抽插几下，伸手够了张纸巾也射了。  
姜澯熙微喘着气，舔舔嘴唇说穿裙子做爱真方便，要不我们买一套吧。金辉映白了他一眼，把他手上的白浊擦掉。得不到回应的姜澯熙挣扎着想站起来，发现双腿被操得发软使不上力，眨着无辜的大眼睛看向善后的金辉映说：“完球，这下事情搞大了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“看到了吗？最后所有组合出来谢幕的时候，99和00的鞋子换着穿的！”网络上的粉丝A说。  
“看到了！00穿不来高跟鞋，站不稳还让99扶着，真是磕死我了磕死我了！”粉丝B激动地回复道。  
  
  
  



End file.
